


I kissed America and I liked it, hope the President don't mind it

by SherlockScones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockScones/pseuds/SherlockScones
Summary: Surprising another nation with a kiss temporarily imposes that nations language on the recipient.





	I kissed America and I liked it, hope the President don't mind it

“Sir, we can’t let him on stage.” The women beside him whispered urgently.

“What do you mean?” He asked. He didn’t bother to spare the assistant a glance as he continued to smile, nod and shake the occasional hand of the senators and various other government VIPs as they passed by him. The steps of the White House were a bustle of activity as people prepared for the Presidents inauguration.

“England was visiting yesterday and, well,” she hesitated before taking a breath and ploughing ahead, “last night he got drunk again.” The final word held a note of long suffering irritation, as if this wasn’t the first time this had happened.

“So what?” He said becoming irritated. He was already annoyed at their nation’s late arrival to the ceremony. It was the primary duty of the assistant to bring Mr America on time to important events such as these and yet they barely arrived in time. As it was they couldn’t even let Mr America mingle with the VIPs and had to send him straight to his seat, the makeup crew having to hastily see to him there.

He had been of a mind to give the assistant an earful, but they had been pressed for time so he parked that thought for later, but really her continued pestering for his attention was pushing her luck.

What had possibly been more important than the swearing in of a new President of the United States?

He suddenly had the notion that the reason the assistant didn’t want Mr America onstage was because the nation had also consumed too much liquor last night. As unusual as that was, it would explain his somewhat late arrival to proceedings at the White House and the assistant’s persistent demands.

He snorted, he was in no mood to pander to her. “If he decided to get wrecked last night and is too hung over this morning to give a proper performance, then I will happily let our President tear him a new one for appearing drunk before his people!” He spoke in a low, growled whisper.

The assistant looked puzzled for a moment before shaking her head. “No! No, sir, that’s not it. The ‘so what’ is he… kissed him.”

At his blank look. She sighed and continued. “When nations do that, they tend to swap each other’s languages.”

He thought about that statement—he didn’t think he would ever get used to the idea of a living embodiment of his people and their strange behaviour—then laughed. “So no problem, right? They both speak English, so no one will hear the difference.”

He moved to turn his attention back to the ceremony currently unfolding. But the assistant was not done with him and grabbed his arm.

“Listen,” she hissed, “its not just language that gets swapped, it can be accents too! We need to act...” but before she could finish the assistant was interrupted by a voice welcoming Alfred Jones to the stage to sing their national anthem.

As he watched Alfred—or Mr America as only some privileged staff knew—walk towards the mic, time seemed to slow down. It all happened in slow motion as realisation began to dawn on him, his increasingly shocked mind repeated what the assistant had told him and imagination began to unfold the consequences of what those words meant for their current situation.

The current situation, in which Mr America was about to sing. At the inauguration of a new President. At a ceremony watched by millions of the American people and millions more people from across the world. He opened his suddenly dry mouth to try to halt the ceremony, but it was too late.

Mr America began to sing.

Suddenly the world came back into sharp focus and his mouth mimicked his panicked thoughts. “Shit shit shit… is that?!”

The assistant only nodded, face paling as the stunned crowd looked on in horror.

———  
England grumbled at his pounding headache. Resting on his stomach, he wrapped himself in the duvet and propped crossed arms on one of the hard hotel pillows. He had taken an Advil earlier but that had been little help in settling his hung over state, so he had retreated back under the duvet and settled down. He grabbed the remote to turn on the telly in his room.

Even though his tired body had wanted to sleep, the jet lag and hangover conspiring to lull him back into unconsciousness, he had set his alarm so he would be up in time to watch the fun.

As expected all cameras were trained on America. As he stepped up to the mic and began to sing, England was not disappointed.

A smirk graced his features and suddenly the pain was worth it as he heard his former charge’s voice. He has such a beautiful singing voice, he thought with great amusement as he listened to those familiar words.

“Oh, sayeth can thee seeth by the dawn’s early lighteth, what so proudly we hail’d at the twilight’s lasteth gleaming?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes its not the modern day language of said country that gets swapped! In this case it was elizabethan english.
> 
> Related idea: a nation who is suffering the effects of a surprise kiss, can reverse it by surprise kissing the original nation back. Causing them to now suffer the effects of a swapped language. Cue a very serious game of nation hide-n-seek.
> 
> France and England have been playing this for centuries, each one upping the ante to now ridiculous levels. This might go some way to explaining what happened in this little ficlet - England has forgotten the extreme levels to which his game with France has risen and caught America completely off guard. Because a nation would never do that to another nation, right??


End file.
